Endlessly
by Bloody Kaycee
Summary: They've been through so much, that's what people always say about them. But will their love story have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: Reminisce

**Endlessly**

**Chapter 1: Reminisce**

Shinn Asuka went and lied down on a hill close to his house. He needed time for himself since he's one day away from the biggest decision he'll ever make. He thought that the biggest decision he made was joining the war as a ZAFT pilot. He needed to console himself and ask a very big question.

"Will I be able to forget about my past and look forward to a future with her?" He asked aloud

Lately, he's been thinking about him and Stellar. The time they spent together, her flowery scent, her short yellow hair and her ever sparkling pink eyes that shone brightly everytime he looked at them

_Shaded by trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face down crying_

_I saw another version of myself that I didn't even recognize_

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on_

_A star falls in grief of someone who'll never be seen again_

Then he remembered the day she past away. He was holding her in his arms in the middle of the battlefield. She was barely alive as she said her last words that made parting with her very difficult for this young pilot.

_Please don't go, no matter how much you scream_

_All it will do is quietly stir these orange petals_

_Saved on my soft brow_

_I send the memories in my palm faraway_

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming_

If only he had the strength and power to protect her then this might have never happened. Now he'll never be able to see this yellow-haired beauty ever again. He thought that he could not go on without her then someone comes along, willing to share his pain with her.

_The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand_

_The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on_

_On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on_

_The strings in my heart being plucked at violently_

After his family died he asked God to shed some light to his uncertain life and a miracle. He thought that Stellar was the light God sent him but the light quickly burned down. Then he began to doubt God, he even thought if there was even a God at all. If there is, why is he playing with his heart?

_In the pure white unstained by sorrow_

_The orange petals stirred in a summer shadow_

_Even if my soft brow is lost_

_I'll cross over the far-off, red stained sand_

_The rhythm of farewell_

Then he said to himself that Stellar was not the light God sent him, it was Lunamaria. The girl that fought in the battlefield alongside him. The girl that cried with him after he lost Stellar. The girl that gave him a reason to live again. How stupid of him to only realize it now.

_Branded into my memories, on this ever-turning earth_

_There is something sprouting in remembrance_

At first, he didn't thought of Lunamaria as a lover but as a comrade. They were still in military school then. He paid no attention to her, he only focused on being a strong pilot. Then they were sent on the Minerva. He thought of her as a nuisance but she proved to be useful on the battlefield. Stellar was the one who came and was taken away quickly while Lunamaria was the one who came first and stayed.

_Sending off the dawn's carriage_

_These orange petals are stirring somewhere even now_

_The peaceful daybreak I once saw_

_Until it's placed in my hands once more_

_Please don't let the light go out_

_The wheels are turning…_

Everything is clear to him now. He found the answer to the question he asked earlier. You can't escape the past but that doesn't mean that you'll forever be trapped within its grasp.

He stood up to leave only to see Lunamaria making her way to him. He went to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I was going to head back, what are you doing here?" he asked, expecting the obvious answer

"I went to your- I mean our house but you weren't there. I knew you'd be here, especially when tomorrow is the big day" she replied as she and Shinn sat down together on the soft grass

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. She always knew that Shinn always go to this hill when he has a problem or just needs some space.

"I just thought about my past. I've been asking myself a very difficult question lately. Shinn, will you be able to forget your past and look forward to a future with Luna?" he said then Lunamaria placed her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Shinn, you don't have to forget about the past, it's a part of you. Even though it's painful, it helped us become the person we are today" she said as she smiled softly

"That's what I thought you'd say" he said as he smiled so lovingly at her.

Lunamaria laughed slightly and soon found herself in the arms of her soon-to-be husband. She returned the hug and he kissed her. Soon they found themselves rolling down the hill and into the field of flowers. Shinn was ontop of Lunamaria and he kissed her once more before lying next to her and to watch the sky.

"It's so weird…" said Lunamaria suddenly

"What's weird?" asked Shinn

"The sky. It seems to be the same. Even though a lot has happened and many years have gone by, the sky remained the same"

"That's because the sky has to remain the same. Even if the rest of the world changes, the sky has to remain the same" replied Shinn as he stood up and offered Lunamaria a hand and helped her stand up then they made their way to their home hand in hand

"Gee, I hope nothing wrong goes tomorrow" said Lunamaria

"Honey, don't be so worried. Everything will go smoothly" said Shinn as he placed a kiss on her forehead

"You're right. But I can't stop worrying" then Shinn pressed his lips against hers passionately

"Did that took care of your worries?" asked Shinn with a big smile on his face. Lunamaria smiled once more and kissed him again. They walked hand in hand towards their home, knowing that everything will be okay as long as they have each other.

* * *

Author's notes: WEEEEHHH!!!! It's my first time to publish a story so I hope that everything will go well. I'm currently working on Chapter 5 right now... I'm really excited to finish this story.

Anyway, the song I used is Akatsuki no kuruma performed by FictionJunction YUUKA from Gundam Seed. It's one of my favorite songs and it really suits this chapter. I used the english translation of the lyrics (Admit it, only few understands nihonggo)

As for the next chapters, I'll publish it whenever I have time (sometimes I too lazy to upload)

And lastly, please review. Reviews make me realize my errors and inspires me to work harder

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	2. Chapter 2: No more doubts

**Endlessly**

**Chapter 2: No more doubts**

"Is my make-up too heavy? Is my hair alright? Does this gown fit me well?" asked Lunamaria nervously. Today is the day she and Shinn will become one.

"You look gorgeous, sister. Stop worrying so much" replied Meyrin, the maid of honor, while fixing Lunamaria's gown. Her wedding gown was a white tube gown with shiny jewels and beads. It hugged her slim figure perfectly. Mikoto was the one who made the wedding gown of Cagalli when she got married to Athrun and Lacus when she got married to Kira and now for her wedding to Shinn. Shinn was the one who designed the gown without his fiancée's knowledge. Lunamaria got surprised when Shinn said that he already got Mikoto to make the gown when they were planning their wedding. She was more surprised when she saw the gown with her own eyes. The gown is so beautiful and elegant. Shinn let Lunamaria pick the accessories since he already picked the gown.

"You know, Shinn has good fashion sense" said Meyrin as she fixed the veil on her sister's head

"Well, it's our wedding. Besides, Shinn won't let anything go wrong on this special day" Lunamaria replied with a soft smile on her face

"Shinn is a good guy, you deserve to be with him, sister. I'm so happy for you!" she cried out while hugging her big sister

"Don't say things like that, Meyrin. I might cry" said Lunamaria as tears started to dwell in her soft eyes. Then they laughed at each other. This day was supposed to be filled with happiness.

They heard a knock on the door and after a few seconds the door opened, revealing a pregnant Cagalli. She was wearing an off-shoulder white gown with beautiful beads and crystals. She just got pregnant so her tummy isn't really that big.

"Hi Miss Cagalli. Thank you for having the time to attend our wedding" said Lunamaria as she bowed before the chief representative of the United Emirates of Orb.

"Oh, Lunamaria you don't have to do that. I'm just checking if the bride needs any help" said Cagalli happily

"Everything's okay now, Miss Cagalli. By the way, where's Arissa?" said Meyrin

"Oh, she's with her father, they're checking out if Shinn is okay" replied Cagalli happily. Arissa is their first born daughter. She's four years old now and she inherited her dad's dark blue hair and her mom's gold eyes.

"Wow! I can't wait for Shinn and I to have kids of our own" cried Lunamaria in excitement

"Hey, slow down Lunamaria. Parenting is the most difficult task to do. Just look at my little Arissa, she's only four but asks a lot of stuff, sometimes it's so annoying" said Cagalli as she laughed slowly. They heard another knock and Cagalli opened it, revealing Lacus and her three-year old daughter Angelus that looks exactly like her except for the eyes for she got her father's eyes. Lacus wore a white spaghetti strap gown detailed with shiny beads.

"Wow Aunt Luna! You look so pretty!" said young Angelus as she looked at the young beauty before her

"Thanks Angelus, that's so sweet of you. I'm looking forward to you being the flower girl with Arissa" said Lunamaria as she smiled at the young girl.

"I hope everything's okay around here" said Lacus

"Miss Lacus and Miss Cagalli, can I ask you a favor? My sister is going nuts worrying about everything. No matter what I say, she won't listen to me" said Meyrin

"Don't worry too much, Lunamaria. I was the same when I was in your position. Just enjoy every moment as you can. I'm sure Shinn feels the same way" said Cagalli

"Cagalli's right, Lunamaria. You and Shinn are getting married in a couple of minutes, it's normal to be worried" said Lacus

"Thanks. And Miss Lacus, I'm really looking forward to hearing you sing your beautiful song" said Lunamaria thankfully

"Yes, I'm also looking forward to that, see you later Mrs. Lunamaria Asuka" said Lacus as she, Cagalli and Angelus exited the room. Lunamaria smiled at what Lacus said

"Lunamaria Asuka… I can't wait!" squealed Lunamaria happily

"Onee-chan, I'm fixing your veil. Please stay still" said Meyrin as she kept fixing her sister's veil

"Hhhmmm… I wonder what Shinn is doing…" said Luna as she sighed softly

­­­­­­­­­­­

~~~*~~~

Knock knock…

"Come in" said Shinn as he kept fixing his gray tie. He wore a light gray tuxedo and white polo underneath

"Hey Uncle Shinn, you look so handsome today" said little Arissa as she entered the room with her dad

"And you look pretty too, Arissa. Do a good job on being the flower girl. Aunt Luna and I are depending on you" said Shinn as he lift her up and gave her a soft hug

"Don't worry, Uncle Shinn. I won't mess up, I promise" said Arissa as Shinn put her down

"Just checking if the groom is alright" said Athrun as he smiled softly and fixed Shinn's tie. Athrun was wearing a white suit with black pants with matching black tie.

"Daddy, why is everybody wearing white?" asked Arissa curiously

"Because it's Uncle Shinn and Aunt Lunamaria's wedding" replied Athrun

"What do you do on a wedding?"

"Arissa, please stop asking questions. Can't you see daddy and Uncle Shinn are busy?"

"Okay, then" said Arissa as she sat quietly on a chair

"Nervous?" asked Athrun, noticing Shinn's uncertain face

"Of course I am, I'm sure you were too when you got married. And I'm sure Luna is as nervous as I am right now"

"Shinn, don't worry so much. You might ruin your own wedding day" said Athrun as he adjusted Shinn's coat. That made Shinn close his mouth for a while. Then the door suddenly opened revealing Kira with his four year-old son Kian

"Hi Kian. Aunt Lunamaria and I are really looking forward to seeing you walk in the aisle as the ring bearer" said Shinn, the boy saluted in response and all of them laughed

"Oh Kira, great timing. The groom is worrying so much. Can you help me here?" said Athrun

"Don't worry too much, Shinn. I know how you feel. Just take it easy and everything will go smoothly" said Kira, trying to lessen Shinn's worries

"Okay, I'll try but I can't stop worrying so much" replied Shinn as he looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time

"Every groom tends to be worried" said Kira calmly

"Just tell us if you want to back out, Shinn, while there's still time" said Athrun jokingly

Shinn's face grew red "I don't want to. Lunamaria is the one whom I want to spend my whole life with" he said softly, almost a whisper

"Then you shouldn't worry too much when you're so sure of your feelings towards her" said Athrun

"You're right, I love Lunamaria with all my heart. There's nothing to worry so much about" said Shinn as he looked at himself one last time in the mirror before heading out to the car.

"No more doubts" Shinn thought to himself. Lunamaria is the one whom God sent for him, that's for sure.

"Hurry up, Shinn, or else we'll leave you" said Athrun as he stood beside the car's door

"I'll be there!" replied Shinn then entered the car with Athrun. And off they go to the church where he and Luna will seal their love for eternity.

* * *

Author's notes: Chapter 2 and 3 are inspired by yamiex7's Destiny's End and its sequel It Can't End This Way. I nearly cried after reading it. And I did my best for this chapter to be different from Destiny's End, sorry if there are some similarities.

Oh, and I made Shinn a year older than Lunamaria (when I searched the net, I found out that Lunamaria is older than Shinn only in months) because it's weird if the groom is younger than the bride (I don't know why)

Anyway, please review. Your reviews inspire me to work harder....

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	3. Chapter 3: True Happiness

**Endlessly**

**Chapter 3: True Happiness**

Shinn stood there as he waited for his bride's most awaited entrance. Athrun was beside him as his best man. Too bad Ray is no longer here, then he should've been the best man. Among the guests were Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne-Yamato, Murue Ramius-La Flaga, Mu La Flaga, Yzak Joule with his wife Shiho, Dearka Elsman with his wife Mirialia and some crew of the Minerva and Archangel.

Then the door of the church opened, signaling that the bride is ready. Then Lacus started singing Mizu no Akashi accompanied by a mini orchestra. Then came the two little flower girls, their parents very proud of their adorable little daughters. Next came the ring bearer who looks exactly like his father, walking steadily, trying his best not to make a mistake for his Uncle and Aunt's sake.

As many more familiar faces paraded in the aisle, the audience became thrilled when they saw Meyrin, the bride's younger sister and only family member, walk through the aisle with a big smile on her face. She wore a white off-shoulder gown with beaded embroidery.

Then the most awaited entrance, the bride's entrance. Everyone gaped at her beauty, she was like the brightest star in the night sky. As she get up and leave the car, her veil fell beautifully to the ground as she took her first step.

_The night is wavering in the water_

_The greening shore is so still and silent_

_That it is painful_

Lunamaria remembered when she first met Shinn. They were in ZAFT Military Academy. Back then she thought of Shinn as boring and super serious, he was not the friendly type so she didn't really had a good impression on him.

_If only I could wait_

_For a beautiful dawn_

_With a pure heart…_

On her second step she remembered the time they've spent on the warship Minerva. A lot of memorable things happened there. She met a lot of good friends, experienced battle firsthand and got close to her future husband. She even remembered that time when she thought that her sister Meyrin is dead. Even though Shinn is responsible for that incident, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for she knows that it was an order, a task that a soldier must fulfill at all costs. Then they cried together. That was the first time Shinn saw his female comrade cry. She had been so strong, for her sister. And now that her sister is gone, the tears fell freely from her eyes. All the tears that she tried to keep in escaped from her violet eyes. Then Shinn realized that he and Lunamaria are the same, strong on the outside but very fragile in the inside. Only then did they realize that they have something special in their hearts for each other.

_Who told me that_

_There is a land without any conflicts_

_Beyond the dark seas and skies_

_No one can reach that land,_

_Or perhaps it only exists in someone's heart_

On her third step she remembered when they were in space conducting the first step of Chairman's Destiny plan. Athrun and Shinn were fighting about what is right. A lot of what Athrun said made sense to her so when Shinn was going to deliver a blow to Athrun she stepped in between, risking her life, just to do the right thing. Then Athrun steps in, preventing Shinn form attacking the magenta-haired girl.

_A melody that can quench the thirst_

_Of the land that calms the water's flow_

_Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,_

_I will come to possess it_

_Always, someday for sure_

On her next step she remembered the incidents after the war. She and Shinn spend time together and finally became a couple. She remembered when they used to argue over useless things and make up to each other at the end of the day. She remembered the time when Shinn proposed to her. They were having a candlelight dinner in a beautiful garden filled with beautiful flowers. The scenery was so romantic and peaceful, and the flowers gave off a fragrant scent.

And now that she's one step away from her groom, she couldn't help the tears to slowly run down her face. Finally, they're going to seal their love for each other for eternity.

_Let the token of water be in my hands_

_Even after engulfing all the flames,_

_It still continues to flow, gently and broadly_

_I will reach its tranquility_

_Always, someday for sure_

_With your hand in mine…_

And with that last step they held each other's hand as they went before the priest who is to seal their eternal love for each other. As the priest spoke, the bride could no longer keep the tears of happiness from flowing on her porcelain face. The site of his bride in tears also made Shinn to tears too.

"They both deserve to be happy" everyone in the church thought to themselves as they saw the bride and the groom cry out of happiness.

Then Kian brought the wedding rings. The rings were sparkling with precious stones and a red diamond in the center with their names engraved inside the ring. Gently, they slipped each other's rings on their fingers, signifying their eternal love for each other.

"Do you, Shinn Asuka, accept Lunamaria Hawke as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and bad times 'till death do you part?"

"I do" replied Shinn so sweetly as he looked at his bride, tears falling freely from her beautiful violet eyes

"And do you, Lunamaria Hawke, accept Shinn Asuka as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and bad times 'till death do you part?"

"I do" replied Lunamaria as more tears fell, bringing Shinn to tears as well.

"By the powers given to me by the almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" said the priest happily

Everyone applauded as Shinn lifted his bride's veil and wiped away her tears then cupped her chin as they kissed. Everyone applauded once more when the couple faced them with smiles on their faces.

After the picture-taking, the bride and the groom left the church as white rose petals were sent flying inside the church.

~~~*~~~

Up next was the wedding reception. It was held in a big garden with beautiful flowers. Shinn and Lunamaria picked the venue themselves since a lot of things happened there. That was the same garden where Shinn proposed to her.

After all the guests arrived, Lacus sang Fields of Hope dedicated to the newlywed couple. Everyone applauded at her beautiful voice. After that were speeches of their close friends and relatives. The first to go was Meyrin. She took a deep breath as she faced the audience and started her speech.

"9 years ago my sister and I were orphaned. We were living peacefully on a small village but suddenly the rebels attacked and both of our parents were killed. It happened so fast, I was only 13 years old while my sister was 15. I remember then, every night I always cry while my sister was there, acting normal as if nothing happened at all. I thought that she never cared about our parents at all. But then one night I woke up and found her crying in her room. I never saw her crying like that, like she lost everything she had. And only then did I understand her, she was trying her best to be strong, so that she won't cause trouble to the people around her while deep inside she was suffering so much. My sister was always like that, keeping her feelings to herself while wearing a fake smile to show everybody that she doesn't need their pity. After our parents died, she lived her life only for me. She joined ZAFT Military Academy so that she can protect me. At first she didn't agree on me becoming a crew on ZAFT because that meant that I'll be a part of the war as well. But in the end I convinced her. It was the only way that we can be together. But now things have changed because…" Meyrin, who was close to crying, faced her sister who was sitting next to her husband with a proud smile on her face.

"Because, sister, you no longer have to live your life for me. It's time that you live your life for your own, with Shinn by your side. I know that big brother Shinn will protect you, he's been doing that ever since we were in the Minerva. And I know that Shinn will give you happiness, he'll fill the empty spaces in your heart, and in return you too will fill the empty spaces in his heart. I know you two can do it, you've been through so much so you deserve to be happy together. And with that I congratulate my sister, Lunamaria Asuka, and her husband, Shinn Asuka, on their wedding on this beautiful day" Meyrin ended as she raised a toast for the newly weds. Everyone was so astonished at Meyrin's speech. They never knew that this innocent-looking bride had been through so much but still smiled and looked forward to a beautiful future.

Next to go is Athrun. He kept calm even though he is quite nervous. He must not make a mistake for his wife's sake.

"Years ago, I was in the same warship with Shinn and Lunamaria. I've heard about Shinn's background, what happened to his family and how good he is at the Military Academy. I admired his skills as a pilot but I didn't like his guts. He was always mad and doesn't follow me as his superior. At first I tried to understand his situation but it went on and on and I just couldn't stop myself and slapped him because of the orders that he didn't follow. Then I said to myself that Shinn was still a kid who needs supervision. But now, you're no longer the kid who always gets mad over nothing. You're a husband now and soon you'll have kids. I'm sure that you're growing up to be a responsible man and a good husband to your wife. You two have been through so much, you deserve to be happy together. Congratulations" said Athrun firmly. He was never really good with words so his speech wasn't that long compared to Meyrin's.

~~~*~~~

At last the day has finally ended. The reception is over and all the guests left already. The newlyweds are packing their things for their honeymoon tomorrow in a beautiful beach resort courtesy of Cagalli and Athrun Zala.

"Whew…" said Lunamaria as she lied down in the bed after packing her things. They'll be staying there for three days and two nights so they didn't really pack many things.

"A part of me is happy that the day has finally come to an end but another part of me is sad because the day has ended" said Shinn as he lied down on the bed beside his wife.

"Me too, today was filled with happiness. But tomorrow will come, let's make it beautiful" replied Lunamaria as she wrapped her arms around her husband

"Yes, tomorrow will always be happy and beautiful… Because I have you now, my angel" said Shinn as he kissed his wife passionately.

Soon they fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow will bring true happiness to the both of them.

* * *

Author's Notes: As I've said in the previous chapter, chapters 2 and 3 are inspired by yamilex7's Destiny's End and its sequel It Can't End This Way.

The song I used is Mizu no Akashi sung by Rie Tanaka (Lacus Clyne's seiyuu). I used the english translation of the lyrics.

And if you're wondering why Athrun's speech is so much shorter than Meyrin's. Well, it's because (in my point of view) boys are not that verbal compared to girls. And because Meyrin is closer to the two than Athrun hehehe...

Anyway, I believe I'm finished with the whole story. But there are some editting that I need to do on the last chapter. So please wait patiently, okay?

And lastly, please review. Reviews inspire me to work harder.

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	4. Chapter 4: News

**Endlessly**

**Chapter 4: News**

The smell of curry filled the small house as the sun was going down. The magenta-haired woman was sitting on a wooden bench outside their home, waiting for her husband. She waited patiently as she thought of what her husband would talk about when he gets home.

Lunamaria and Shinn had been married for a year now. Both of them got used to their life now. Shinn took advantage of his skills of understanding computers and is now working in an Electronics and Technology company while Lunamaria is a simple housewife. At first, it was hard for her to adjust since for the past few years she's been in ZAFT. She was taught how to fight, not to cook and clean the house. But as time went by, she got used to her life as a simple housewife. For her, being there for Shinn as his wife is the best thing she could ever ask for. Their married life is almost perfect, except for one thing. They still don't have kids. It has been the subject for their misunderstandings for the past few months. They have been trying desperately to have a baby but it still won't work. Then one day Shinn lost his temper and blamed Lunamaria for not being pregnant until now. It was their first big fight. Lunamaria couldn't take it anymore so she left and spend the night in Meyrin's house. While Lunamaria was away, Shinn did some thinking and realized that he was wrong. The next day he went to Meyrin's house and apologized. Lunamaria accepted his apology since she too realized she was wrong. Since then the both of them haven't had arguments about having a baby.

Lunamaria lost her train of thoughts as she saw a black car making its way towards their house. She stood up abruptly to welcome her husband.

"Hi Honey! How was your day?" asked Lunamaria as she gave Shinn a quick peck on the lips

"It went great. Let's talk about it inside" said Shinn as he held Lunamaria's hand tenderly as they went inside to their small house.

"So, what happened in work? Did it went good?" asked Lunamaria as she sat down in the dining table to eat

"Yes, the meeting went great. Everyone agreed on my proposal" said Shinn as he took his first spoonful of Lunamaria's curry for this evening.

"Wow, Honey! Your curry just keeps getting better and better. I'll never get tired of eating this" praised Shinn as he took more spoonfuls

"Thanks Honey, but you should eat slowly or else you'll choke on your food" said Lunamaria as she wiped off the sauce on her husband's cheek

"Uhm… Sorry hehehe… How about you, Honey? How was your day?" asked Shinn, doing what his wife said

"Oh, it was fun. I visited Lacus and played with Kian and Angelus. I also taught those kids how to make paper origami. It was really fun and Lacus joined in too" replied Lunamaria happily

"I'm glad you had fun, honey. Don't worry, we'll have kids of our own soon" said Shinn as he kissed Lunamaria on the forehead

"Yes, it will come in the right time" she said shortly, not wanting to get into an argument again with her husband.

_Later that night…_

The couple got ready to go to bed. Lunamaria sat up, her back leaning on the headboard, as she waited for Shinn to get to bed.

"Were you waiting for me?" said Shinn seductively as he exited the master bathroom and went beside his wife

"Yes, of course" said Lunamaria as she kissed her husband passionately. It took a while for them to break apart, gasping for air.

"You know the good thing about you not being pregnant?" asked Shinn as he got ready for their night activity

"What?" asked Lunamaria, also getting ready for their night activity

"We can always keep trying…" said Shinn as they kissed once more and it all went down from there…

~~~*~~~

Shinn woke up, hearing his wife vomiting in the bathroom. He quickly got up, went to her and rubbed her back smoothly.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Shinn with a concerned voice as he stared at her worriedly

"Yeah, I must've eaten too much ice cream last night" she replied after rinsing her mouth with water. She stared at him and saw how worried he is

"Don't worry about me, Honey. If this keeps going on, I promise I'll go to the doctor right away" she said as she smiled at him, assuring him that she's alright

"Okay, if you say so" he said as he hugged her, she returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around him tightly

"Anyway, you should get ready for work, Honey. I'll prepare breakfast right away" she said as she gave Shinn a kiss on the cheek then went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast

Shinn gave her one last look then stepped inside the shower.

~~~*~~~

Lunamaria gripped the handrails tightly as she went down the stairs. She feels so dizzy ever since she woke up this morning. Perhaps she really did eat too much ice cream last night. Lately, ice cream has been her favorite, especially vanilla. She always have a serving after every meal.

She checked the refrigerator to see what she could cook for breakfast. She grabbed a pack of hotdogs and some eggs. She could fry those and just heat the rice from last night. She was about to slice the hotdogs when she felt dizzy again, this time she couldn't handle it and collapsed.

~~~*~~~

"She must be busy, preparing breakfast… Oh well," said Shinn as he picked the red necktie and began to put it on. Lunamaria was always the one who chooses what necktie he should wear for the day. That's after she prepares breakfast. With a last look on the mirror, he checked his attire. This should be enough since there's nothing special today at work. He grabbed his briefcase then went down the stairs.

As he entered the kitchen, he suddenly dropped his briefcase

"HONEY!!!" he shouted as he went to her immediately. She was slumped down on the floor, unconscious.

"HONEY! Please wake up! Wake up!" he said repeatedly as he shook her, hoping she would wake up. When he noticed that shaking her wasn't working he picked her up, opened the door of his car and sat her at the passenger seat. As he drove, he called Meyrin on his cellphone.

"Hello" said Meyrin cheerfully on the other side

"Meyrin, it's me Shinn. I'm taking Luna right now to the hospital" he said as he kept a watchful eye on the road and on his unconscious wife

"Why!?! What happened!?!" asked Meyrin in a shocked voice

"We're near the hospital now, I'll call you back later. Or if you want, go to the hospital"

"Okay then, I'll follow right away" said Meyrin before she hung up the phone, grabbed her car keys and left to go to the hospital.

~~~*~~~

Shinn held his wife's gentle hand tightly as they waited for the doctor to come. Lunamaria is awake now and is lying in the hospital bed. She told Shinn what happened and it made him more worried. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Meyrin with worry on her face.

"Onee-chan, what happened? Shinn called me earlier and said that he's taking you here" said Meyrin, somewhat glad that her sister is awake

"I don't know. I just felt really dizzy this morning then collapsed suddenly" replied Luna, still clinging to Shinn's hand

"Thank goodness Shinn was still there, or else…" said Meyrin, she decided not to continue what she was about to say to not make the two worried anymore.

"How about work, Honey? Don't you have to go there?" asked Luna all of a sudden

"I already called the office and asked for a leave. Besides, I can't leave you when you're like this, Honey" Shinn replied as he smiled lovingly at his wife, she returned his smile with her own.

A knock was heard and Meyrin went and opened it

"Mrs. Lunamaria Asuka, isn't it?" asked Doctor Mika Fujiara as she looked at her clipboard

"Yes"

"Well, I have good news" said the doctor. The couple couldn't let the smile escape from their faces

"Mrs. Asuka, you're one month pregnant" said the doctor cheerfully. Shinn and Lunamaria hugged each other happily, finally after waiting for a year they're gonna have a baby. Meyrin stared happily at her sister and Shinn, glad that she's finally going to have a niece or nephew.

"Thank God" murmured Shinn softly through Luna's hair. Lunamaria nodded softly while still in the arms of her husband

"Don't forget to come here for your monthly check up, Mrs. Asuka" said the doctor then left.

Then Shinn pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and started calling Athrun, Kira, Mu and the others about Luna's pregnancy and decided to have a little party at Shinn and Lunamaria's house later. Lunamaria was permitted to go home later that day but was advised to take it easy and rest whenever she had the time.

Before they went home, they bought Lunamaria's favorite vanilla ice cream. She just couldn't let the day pass without her ice cream especially now that she knows she's pregnant.

~~~*~~~

Dingdong… Dingdong…

With that heard, Shinn opened the door revealing Athrun and Cagalli with their two kids, five-year old Arissa and one-year old Araun. Little Arissa quickly went to Shinn and lift her arms, asking him to carry her.

Shinn, knowing what that gesture was, lifted the little girl in his arms.

"I heard from Mommy and Daddy that you and Aunt Luna are going to have a baby soon" said Arissa cheerfully

"Yes, you're going to have another cousin!" said Shinn just as cheerfully as Arissa

"We brought a cake" said Athrun as he lifted the box he is holding

"Oh, thank you" said Shinn as he let go of Arissa and took the cake from Athrun. Then they all went inside.

Cagalli went to the kitchen and found Lunamaria and Meyrin there. The two took notice of her prescence.

"Oh Miss Cagalli, I'm very grateful that you found time to spend with us" said Lunamaria gratefully

"Oh, don't bother. There haven't been any problems lately so I'm not that busy as I was in the past. And also, I couldn't waste this time to hang with you guys" said Cagalli as she grabbed some plates and took them to the dining room. Lunamaria smiled, they wouldn't be living peacefully here in Orb if not for that young woman.

After a few minutes all of their guests arrived. Kira and Lacus with their two kids, five-year old Kian and four-year old Angelus and Mu and Murrue, who is 5-months pregnant with their third child, with their six-year old son Maverick and three-year old daughter Mikaila. Dearka and Miriallia can't come because just a few days ago Miriallia gave birth to their first child, Denilee. Yzak couldn't come too because he was called by the Chairman of Plant. Shiho came with him with their two sons.

"You've been waiting for a year, haven't you?" asked Mu sheepishly as he swing his muscular arms around Shinn's neck. All of the men are having their manly conversation in the living room while the women are upstairs, having a girl talk.

"Well at least I'm not like you who's busy all the time" replied Shinn jokingly then all the men laughed.

"Hehehe… You got me there, kid" said Mu as he mess up Shinn's already messy hair

"But will it be alright? I mean for you and the captain?" asked Kira. Although they're not in the Archangel anymore Kira still calls Murrue captain.

"Yes, we've talked about it ever since we got married that we want to have lots of children. Although I'm a little worried about her because she's the only one who takes care of our kids when I have to go to work" replied Mu, more seriously this time.

"You're right, Captain Ramius is a strong woman after all" said Kira

"What about you, Athrun? Is Cagalli 'that' busy that you can't have a little fun at all?" asked Mu jestingly. Well, what do you expect in a manly conversation like this?

Athrun blushed a little "Well, we already have two kids and we couldn't be happier. We're still not planning on having another baby though" he replied

"What about you, Kira?" asked Athrun, still blushing from the question earlier

"Well, Lacus and I always wanted a big family. But right now we're taking things slowly" said Kira calmly

"Hey! Why am I here anyway? You guys are corrupting my mind!" complained Shinn. All the men laughed suddenly.

~~~*~~~

"I'm so happy for you, Lunamaria" said Murue happily as she rubbed Lunamaria's hand gently

"Thanks, Murue-san. Shinn and I have been waiting for a year now. We were so happy when we got the news this morning" said Lunamaria happily while rubbing her small tummy

"Oh, since you're all here please give me tips about pregnancy" added Lunamaria

"Just take things easy. Don't overdo things and it's best if you have someone with you all the time" said Cagalli

"Cagalli's right, sometimes pregnancy tends to be dangerous, depending on the situation. And you should always have medicine for headaches and such" said Lacus

"Anyway, how many kids do you plan to have?" asked Murue

"Shinn and I still haven't talked about it yet. But we'll be both happy with whatever God gives us" said Lunamaria happily. She and Shinn have been good people lately so they're quite sure that God will give them what they deserve.

~~~*~~~

Lunamaria flopped down on the bed. Today was really fun and tiring. First, they got the good news that she's pregnant and second, their friends came to celebrate with them. Both Lunamaria and Shinn wouldn't say it but they're really grateful to have such friends. They never thought that they could be this close, especially since they were enemies in the last war.

Soon Shinn followed to the bed, lying beside his wife. Lunamaria rested her head on his shoulder and put one arm on his muscular chest. Shinn smiled lovingly at his wife and decided to have a little chat with her before going to sleep.

"What did you and the other girls talk about earlier?" asked Shinn, obviously trying to start a conversation

"Oh, I asked them tips about pregnancy. They were really helpful, you know? And we talked about mommy stuff" replied Lunamaria happily then stared at her husband

"How about you and the guys? What did you talk about?"

"We were talking about how many kids we want. Really, those guys are corrupting my mind" replied Shinn as he let out a small laugh

"Anyway, how many kids do we want?" asked Lunamaria suddenly. It took a while before Shinn could answer

"I'm happy with whatever God gives us, how about you?"

"Same as you" she replied as she tightened her grip on her husband. They kissed before retiring for the night, still embracing the news of the newly-formed life inside Lunamaria.

* * *

Author's notes: I really like this chapter. Hope you guys like it too. I was so inspired when I was writing this chapter. And I'm still editting chapter 5 for any errors so it might take a while before I upload it together with the rest of the chapters. Hope you guys will be patient in waiting for the next chapters

Anyway, I'm a religious type of girl so I try to apply it in my stories. I hope that this story will inspire you.

And lastly, please review. Reviews inspire me to work harder

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

**Endlessly**

**Chapter 5: Tears**

"Daddy! Daddy!" said a little child happily while looking at the man in front

"Yes?" asked the man as he smiled at the child in front of him

"I love you" said the child innocently. The man's smile grew bigger and he picked up the child

"I love you too, and Daddy won't let anything hurt you…"

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

The ringing of the phone woke Shinn up from his deep sleep. He looked around, the sun is up already and Lunamaria is still sleeping beside him. He smiled down at her, enjoying the sight of his wife's peaceful face as she slept.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

The ringing of the phone annoyed him, who would call at 6:30 in the morning anyway? To avoid waking up his wife, Shinn picked up the phone.

"Hello…" greeted Shinn grumpily

"Good morning, Mr. Asuka, this is Doctor Mika Fujiara" said the female from the other side

"Oh, good morning. Luna already got her monthly check-up last week, is something the matter?" asked Shinn

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. It's just that I have some news for you and your wife. If you don't have anything to do for today, come visit me at the clinic this afternoon"

"It's a Saturday so I don't have to go to work, and we haven't made any plans yet so… we'll come by your clinic later on" replied Shinn as he thought about their plans for today

"Okay then. See you later" said the doctor then hung up the phone

"I wonder if it's good news or…" said Shinn silently but was interrupted when his wife suddenly sat up

"Honey, what was that?" asked Luna as she rubbed her eyes sleepily

"Oh, Dr. Fujiara called. She said she has some news for us" replied Shinn as he looked on the big bump on Lunamaria's tummy. She's five-months pregnant now.

"Good morning, baby. Hope you had a good sleep" said Shinn as he rubbed Luna's tummy gently. Lunamaria gave a soft laugh as she rubbed her tummy too and soon found its way to Shinn's gentle hand.

"Did the doctor said anything else?" asked Luna as they both got off the bed

"No, she just said to come by her clinic later. I wonder what's wrong…" said Shinn quietly but Luna heard it. Then Shinn noticed her become tensed all of a sudden.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Shinn in a worried tone as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner

"I'm just… a little scared, maybe I'm just overreacting…" she replied in a low tone. Shinn couldn't say a word to comfort her since he too felt a little scared when the doctor called earlier. He just tightened his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, worrying about the news Dr. Fujiara will announce later.

"Honey, worrying won't help us. Now, let's get breakfast ready" said Lunamaria as she broke free from Shinn's arms. She smiled at him, as if saying that everything will be alright, when she saw Shinn's worried face. Shinn smiled back at her, knowing what she meant with that smile, and embraced her once more. Then he held her hand and they went down together on the kitchen.

~~~*~~~

It's already lunchtime, Shinn and Lunamaria are busy preparing lunch in the kitchen when suddenly…

_Knock knock... Knock knock…_

"I wonder who's there…" said Lunamaria with a questioning look

"Okay, I'll get it" said Shinn as he took off his apron and went to see the visitor

"Hi there, Shinn!" greeted Meyrin cheerfully when Shinn opened the door

"Oh, hi Meyrin, come in" said Shinn as he welcomed Meyrin to their home.

"Honey, who was that?" asked Lunamaria, nearly done with preparing the meal

"Hi sis, need a little help?" asked Meyrin cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. Lunamaria smiled at her little sister's cheerfulness.

"I'd appreciate it, Meyrin" replied Lunamaria gladly. Then they continued on with preparing lunch. Shinn peered in the kitchen and saw that his help wouldn't be needed anymore. Rather than just to sit around and wait for lunch to be served, Shinn decided to make himself useful and set up the plates and utensils on the table. By the time he finished setting up the table, the sisters finished preparing the food.

"Your cooking taste really good, Honey" praised Shinn. Lunamaria was beside him and across from them is Meyrin on the dining table.

"Hey, it's unfair! I helped cook too, you know…" complained Meyrin as she pouted. Shinn and Lunamaria gave out a little laugh and Meyrin, taking notice of her own childishness, laughed too.

"Okay then. I won't argue about that anymore" said Meyrin, being a little serious this time

"Seriously, you shouldn't act so childishly. You're already 23 years old. Try to be more mature" scolded Luna

"But onee-chan, I'm already matured!" reasoned Meyrin, trying her best not to raise her voice

"Yeah, Honey. She's already matured. She's dating Vino now" said Shinn teasingly. The red-head blushed lightly

"Well, that's good, Meyrin. I'm happy that you still contact each other" said Luna, a small smile escaping from her lips

"He-hey onee-chan, a-are you free today? W-would you like to go somewhere today?" asked Meyrin suddenly, obviously trying to change the subject. And luckily for her, she succeeded.

"Sorry Meyrin, we have to go to the doctor today" replied Luna as she took a spoonful of the meal

"Really? That's too bad…" sighed Meyrin and took a spoonful of the meal herself

"Well, you could join us if you want…" said Shinn suddenly. The red-haired lady smiled and nodded (since her mouth is still full). On occasions like this, she just lets the married couple go on their own. She wants them to have as much privacy as they could. But Shinn invited her and her big sister seems to have no problem with it so she agreed.

~~~*~~~

An eerie silence filled the clinic as the three waited for Dr. Mika Fujiara. Lunamaria looked around, trying to look for something interesting so that her worry will subside. But sadly, it didn't and soon the female doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, Doctor" said the three as they stood up and bowed a little and returned to their seats

"Good afternoon too" greeted back Dr. Fujiara then noticed the tense atmosphere

"Okay, I'll go straight to the point. Mr. and Mrs. Asuka, I have news for you" said the doctor

"Well, what is it, doctor?" asked Shinn as he kept a firm hold of his wife's hand

"Well, congratulations Mrs. Asuka, you're carrying twins" said the doctor quite happily. The married couple nearly jumped out of their seats after hearing the good news.

"But…" said the doctor, interrupting the couple's silent celebration. Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin tensed a bit. There's bound to be a bad news with every good news.

"Mrs. Asuka, this pregnancy is quite dangerous for you" said the doctor sadly. The couple stared at her with a questioning look

"But why?" asked Lunamaria, as if the good news announced earlier had no effect

"I've been studying the results of your monthly check-ups lately. And I found out that your blood pressure is slightly getting lower because of your pregnancy and it might turn out as anemia if it's not treated well. Pregnancy with twins is not easy like a normal pregnancy would" replied Dr. Fujiara as she checked the papers on her clipboard

"What should we do then?" asked Shinn, a little bit of uneasiness evident on his voice

"I suggest for Mrs. Asuka to always have someone by her side" replied the doctor. They all become silent suddenly, thinking of someone who is willing to accompany Lunamaria throughout her dangerous pregnancy.

"I'll do it" said Meyrin all of a sudden, earning the attention of all the people inside the room.

"You can't quit your job, Meyrin. I don't want to cause you trouble…" said Lunamaria

"Don't worry, onee-chan. It's alright. And besides, Shinn is my boss so he can back me up in resigning and coming back to the office" said Meyrin with a reassuring smile

"But…" said Luna then Meyrin held her hand and rubbed it gently

"It's alright, onee-chan. Please, let me be by your side this time" said Meyrin with sincerity. Lunamaria couldn't resist her little sister. And besides, she really needs someone to be by her side, someone she can trust and depend on. All of their friends have a family to take care of so she doesn't want to trouble them anymore. She knows that Shinn will gladly resign in the office just to be by her side, but Shinn needs to work for the future of their children.

"So, it's decided then" said Shinn happily

"I'm glad that it went quickly" said the doctor then looked again on her clipboard

"Mrs. Asuka, you have to be careful from now on. Always take your vitamins and you need lots of rest. And also, it's best if you don't tire yourself. Don't do heavy chores. And call me when something happens, okay?" reminded the doctor

"Thank you, doctor" said Lunamaria as she stood up and bowed, Shinn and Meyrin followed her actions.

"You don't have to thank me, it's my job" said Dr. Fujiara as she too stood up and they all turned to leave.

~~~*~~~

"So, from now on Meyrin will be staying at our house. I'll prepare the guest room once we get there" said Shinn as he was driving, Luna seating beside him on the passenger's seat and Meyrin on the back. They're going to the supermarket to buy some groceries and of course, Lunamaria's favorite vanilla ice cream. The doctor didn't forbid her to eat ice cream so she was really happy.

"Don't worry, Shinn. I can do that by myself. And besides, your guest room is not that untidy so I just need to move my things there" said Meyrin, they're at the supermarket now.

"Okay then, if you say so" said Shinn as he parked the car.

_Later that night…_

Shinn parked the car to their garage. He picked up Meyrin in her apartment together with her belongings, she'll be staying with them so she brought a lot of things with her. Lunamaria is really grateful to her sister, she quit her job so that she can be with her.

Right after eating dinner, Meyrin unpacked her things in the guest room. The couple offered to help her but the younger Hawke refused their help, saying that she can manage it herself. So the couple let her do it, and then retired on their bedroom. The two of them were on the bed, watching TV.

"Honey, what's on your mind?" asked Lunamaria while eating vanilla ice cream. She noticed how Shinn became so uneasy all of a sudden.

"I'm just worried about you, Honey" said Shinn as he wrapped her in his arms protectively

"Don't worry, Honey. I promise I'll be strong, for you and our children" she said as put the empty container of ice cream on the table beside their bed then rubbed her tummy soothingly. Shinn did the same, feeling the warmth radiate through her body.

"I believe in you, Honey. You're strong, you can get through this. And I'll always be here for you" said Shinn as he kissed his wife's forehead. Lunamaria couldn't be happier. What she wanted for in her life was in front of her. With that a single tear of happiness escaped her eyes. Shinn wiped it away and enclosed her in his muscular arms and soon they drifted off to sleep, silently wishing for time to stop so they can be like that forever, in each other's arms without a care about the world.

~~~*~~~

Shinn sat on his office chair, looking at some of the paperwork on his desk. Somehow, he couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind is wandering somewhere else, beside his eight-month pregnant wife. Whenever he's in his office, he couldn't shake off the worry he has for his wife. Especially after knowing that his wife's pregnancy is dangerous. Then he wondered what their children might look like. Will his son inherit his father's ruby eyes filled with determination? Or will his daughter have the same innocent amethyst eyes that his wife has? He was really excited to see his children but at the same time he can't help but be worried about his wife. Will she have a safe delivery? Will she be okay? There's no way to find out until the right time comes.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

The ringing of the phone broke his train of thoughts. He snapped back to reality and answered the phone.

"Hello" answered Shinn abruptly

"Shinn, it's Meyrin" said Meyrin in a serious tone

"Meyrin? Why? Did something happen?" asked Shinn with a worried tone, Meyrin wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency

"Well, onee-chan has a fever right now. Her temperature is 38.7. I already called Dr. Fujiara and she said that onee-chan should rest and to bring her there when her temperature reaches 40.0"

"Well, is she resting right now?" asked Shinn with the same worried tone

"Yes, she's sleeping right now. She complained about being dizzy earlier. I already gave her medicine"

"Okay, then. Update me with her condition, okay?" said Shinn, somehow convinced that his wife is okay but there's still a little hint of worry in his voice.

"Okay, then. I'll call you again later. Bye" said Meyrin and hung up.

Although Meyrin said that Lunamaria is alright, he still worried about her. He wouldn't be convinced that his wife is alright unless he's there by her side. Then a knock was heard, it was only his secretary

"Sir Asuka, are you alright? You seem to be worried about something…" said his secretary as she brought him a glass of water

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about my wife. By the way, why did you come? Did something happen?" asked Shinn as he drank all the contents of the glass

"Yes, the board members asked for the meeting to be moved tomorrow. They're still waiting for your response" answered his secretary as she grabbed the empty glass of water. Shinn's face suddenly lit up

"Tell them it's okay. Let the meeting be moved tomorrow" said Shinn as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase

"Okay then. But sir, are you going somewhere?" asked his secretary as she saw him packing the necessary documents on his briefcase

"I'll take the rest of the day off. I have to go home" he said as he finished packing

"Okay then" said his secretary as she stared at him with amusement

"Please take care of things while I'm gone. Call me if something happens" he said then left his office. His secretary was left there, dumbfounded.

"Honey, I'm coming. Please be alright" Shinn said as he got on his car and quickly drove to their home.

~~~*~~~

"Shinn! You're here!" yelled Meyrin out of surprise when she saw Shinn enter their home

"Where's Luna?" he asked as he removed his shoes and placed it in the shoe rack

"She's resting in your room" replied Meyrin as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her big sister but Shinn stopped her

"I'll do it. Just rest for a while" he said as he grabbed the empty glass from Meyrin and poured it with water

"Okay then. Just call me if you need help, I'll be in my room" said Meyrin then retired to her room.

~~~*~~~

Shinn slowly and carefully opened the door to their room. He brought with him a glass of water and an apple, Lunamaria's favorite fruit. Shinn gently put the glass of water and the apple bedside table and sat on the bed beside his wife. He looked at her and touched her forehead, her fever seems to have gone down a little. Then suddenly he felt tired, it's like the bed is drawing him to sleep. He yawned then put his protective arms around her and finally drift off to sleep.

Lunamaria woke up a few minutes later. She opened her eyes and closed it again since her vision is still blurry. Then she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him in return. Shinn felt someone wrap her arms around him and that woke him up. When he opened his eyes he saw a pair of shiny amethyst eyes gazing at him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" asked Lunamaria in a whisper

"It's okay, Honey. By the way, how are you feeling?" asked Shinn as he touched her forehead

"I think my fever is gone now but I'm feeling a little dizzy" she replied, still not breaking eye contact with him

"That's good. You should rest longer" he said as he hugged her closer

"Honey, why are you early? Did something happen at the office?" she asked softly

"Well, Meyrin called me and told me about your situation earlier. I was so worried. Luckily, the board members asked for today's meeting to be moved tomorrow. After hearing that I took the rest of the day off and rushed here" replied Shinn briefly

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much, Honey. But it's strange though, these past few days I tend to be really dizzy" she said then closed her eyes for the dizziness to subside

"You don't have to apologize, Honey. And tomorrow is your monthly check-up right? We'll consult Dr. Fujiara about your condition. But for now, please rest" he said as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead

"I will. But promise me that you'll stay by my side, okay?" she whispered as she snuggled into him

"I promise" he said then took in her scent. She smelled like sweet lilies which he likes so much. He smiled before drifting off to sleep once again, with his precious angel in his arms.

~~~*~~~

Shinn and Lunamaria waited for Dr. Fujiara inside the clinic. Meyrin decided not to accompany them because she insisted on doing some house chores that day. The waiting didn't take long when the door suddenly opened and Dr. Fujiara came in.

"So, I heard that you had a fever yesterday. How are you feeling now?" asked Dr. Fujiara after the greetings

"Well, my fever is gone now. But Doctor, there are times when I feel really dizzy and sometimes I just lose balance" replied Lunamaria

"The dizziness is caused by anemia. Just continue to take anti-anemia pills once a day. And rest for a while whenever you feel dizzy" said Dr. Fujiara as she looked seriously at the married couple. This made the couple become tense.

"You know, many women die because of child birth. Most of them are because their body couldn't handle it or have other diseases" said Dr. Fujiara as she stood up and looked out of the window, avoiding the gaze of the married couple. Sensing her worry, Shinn took hold of both of his wife's hand.

"Mrs. Asuka, you have to be strong. I hate to say this, but there's a high possibility that the delivery will be very difficult for you. Your anemia must be gone before the delivery or else disorders and complications might occur. It may cause you difficulty in breathing" said Dr. Fujiara seriously

"Doctor, what should we do?" asked Shinn anxiously

"We have to cure the anemia. As I've said earlier, you should take the anti-anemia pills that I recommended and lots of rest. And from now on, we will have a weekly check-up. We have to make sure that you're in good condition before the twins come out" said the female doctor and with that she stood up and did the rest of the check-up.

~~~*~~~

Lunamaria saw the look of worry in her husband. She didn't need to ask him, she already knew the reason. She cupped his cheeks as a single tear gently rolled down on her porcelain face.

"Honey, I've accepted this risk ever since we got married. I'm prepared for it" she said solemnly, not breaking eye contact with her ruby-eyed love.

Shinn couldn't take it any longer. He embraced her protectively, afraid of losing her, as hot tears streamed down on his worried face. They have faced many hardships in life together and now the source of their joy is threatening to separate them forever.

"We don't need children, Honey. We'll be happy together with just the two of us…" he said in between sobs. The magenta haired woman couldn't keep her tears anymore and joined her husband in crying. The only thing she wished for is a peaceful life with her loving husband and their children. But it seems that destiny decided to make twists to their seemingly perfect life. She tilted his head and stared at him intently.

"Honey, our children are already here, waiting to come out. We couldn't back out now, the only thing we can do is to fight and look forward" she said as she wiped the tears on her husband's face. And then they lied down on the bed, feeling exhausted. And before they knew it, they fell asleep in each other's arms, tears slowly running down their faces.

* * *

Author's notes: It took me quite a long time to publish this chapter. I was out of inspiration huhuhu... T_T But thankfully I got inspired again hehehe... It's the longest chapter that I wrote hehehe...

As for the next chapters... It's finished already but I still need to edit somethings, especially the grammar. I think it will take me a long time because I don't want errors in my story hehehe... I hope that my readers will be patient...

And lastly please review. Reviews inspire me to work harder.

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	6. Chapter 6: I Trust You

**Endlessly**

**Chapter 6: I Trust You**

Shinn walked aimlessly forward and backward, again and again. He could hear his wife's painful screams from the emergency room and it made him almost cry. His wife is suffering so much pain and he isn't even allowed to be there by her side when she needed him most. Meyrin is also there in the waiting room, sitting on a bench while holding her hands tightly together. If only her sister could share the pain she's suffering then she'll gladly accept it.

"Shinn!" said a blue-haired man with a worry written all over his face as he approached the said man. Together with him is his wife, her face also filled with worry.

Shinn stopped walking for a little while when he heard Athrun's voice calling him. He couldn't believe that this man, whom he almost killed in the battlefield, would still be there for him and his wife after all that has happened.

"Shinn, you must calm down" said Athrun as he put his hands on top of Shinn's shoulders firmly.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN LUNA IS THERE RISKING HER LIFE!?!?!" yelled Shinn angrily. Athrun was taken aback with Shinn's sudden outburst. But he's used to these things so he just stayed standing there.

"Athrun, I'm sorry" said Shinn sincerely, realizing what he had just done. Athrun just smiled at him, understanding his situation. He's been there twice so he knew how Shinn is feeling now.

Then after a few minutes Kira, Mu and Dearka arrived together with their wives. They knew that their friends needed them right now so they came.

Shinn grew tired of walking so he took a sit on the bench beside his male friends. All of them are giving their support to him. He couldn't believe that a time like this would come when all the enemies he faced in the past would be here supporting him.

Then he prayed solemnly and quietly together with his friends

"God, please save my wife. Please let her be okay. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose her, so please save her. You're the only one who can do that right now. And please let our children be okay too, save them. Please let me have a family of my own. I promise I'll take good care of them so please, let them be okay. Amen"

~~~*~~~

The pain was unbearable, as if splitting her body into two. But she must overcome this pain, for the sake of their children and her husband. She must be strong. She wants a complete family so she will fight for it.

She let out another painful scream. It seems that the anesthesia that was given to her had no effect at all. But behind all the pain she's suffering now is joy. Finally, the children that she and her husband have been waiting for will come out.

~~~*~~~

Shinn just stood there full of worry. Even though his friends told him to calm down repeatedly, he couldn't. Not unless he is sure that his wife and children are out of harm's way.

_What you offered straight to me_

_With a smile for the last time_

_Was just so beautiful_

_That I gave way to tears_

Then the tears started to form again on his ruby eyes. He couldn't imagine life without her, his Lunamaria. He doesn't want to feel that unbearable feeling of losing someone important again.

_Surely that day,_

_The two of us touched love_

The two of them have been through so much. Through so many battles when they were in the Minerva, through so many hardships to collect themselves together after the war. They surpassed it all, together hand in hand. Their love binding them together.

_We sought for each other_

_Lost ourselves at time_

_And found each other at last_

_So whatever result may be waiting for us_

_It's nothing but_

_Destiny_

He always had nightmares at night. Sometimes he saw the bodies of his family, swimming in their own blood. And Stellar's face before she faced death. He always end up crying everytime he dreams about them in his sleep. And when he wakes up, he seeks for comfort in Lunamaria. Even when he feels so lost, Lunamaria finds him and leads him back to the right path.

_In the sky you set out for_

_Stars are shining tenderly upon me_

He had always thought that he would die in battle. Because everytime he goes out in his mobile suit, he knows that he is facing death. Deep down, he awaited for his death, thinking that it's the only way to escape the cruel reality. Then a star shines, giving light to his uncertain life.

_Stay by my side, my love_

_Crossing over time and changing your shape_

_The future we haven't yet seen_

_Remains here like this_

Then he made a promise to himself that he won't let the light disappear. His Lunamaria is his light. He won't let her disappear like what happened to his family. They will stay by each other's side, not letting go of their hopes and dreams.

_Trust me, my love_

_You live within me_

_So I'll never_

_Say goodbye to you_

Then he remembered what Rey said when they were in the Messiah "Trust her. She is strong". Yes, he trusted her more than anyone else. He believed in her that's why they managed to surpass all the challenges in life. And yes, she is strong. She had managed to be strong for everybody, and especially for him. So he has to be strong, for her.

_Surely that day,_

_The two of us touched heaven_

Another painful scream was heard from inside the emergency room and it was followed by a baby's soft cry. All of them who were in the waiting room smiled happily. Shinn couldn't take it anymore as tears flowed from his eyes like running water. And then there was another painful scream. Shinn wanted to come right there and then and comfort his wife. Then they heard another baby's cry. Everybody around him was filled with joy. He too was filled with joy, but he still worried about his wife.

Then after a few moments Dr. Fujiara came out of the emergency room followed by two nurses, each carrying a little bundle covered with a white towel.

"Congratulations Mr. Asuka, you now have a son and a daughter" said Dr. Fujiara happily as the nurses gave the babies to their father. Shinn couldn't believe it. The children that they awaited for so long are here in his arms. The earlier tears didn't stop from flowing as he looked at the little bundles of joy in his arms. They look so beautiful, so perfect, and so innocent.

After a few minutes he gave his children back to the nurses. He looked at Dr. Fujiara intently

"Doctor, how is my wife?" he asked in a low tone

The female doctor just stood there.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, this is the second to the last chapter. I won't be uploading the last chapter anytime soon because I still need to do some editting and school is coming up so I might not have enough time for this story.

The song I used is Heaven sung by Ayumi Hamasaki (the english translation of the lyrics) from the movie Shinobi: Heart Under Blade. It's one of my favorite songs. I nearly cried when I first heard it (even though I don't know the translation of the lyrics)

And lastly, please review. Reviews insprire me to work harder

(*^o^*) Peace out! (*^o^*)


	7. Chapter 7: Ever After

**Chapter 7: Ever After**

Shinn locked the door of their house then made his way to the hill together with his and Lunamaria's children. Their son Shaun looked exactly like his father. He inherited his father's black hair and shiny ruby eyes. While their daughter Lia looked exactly like her mother except for her eyes for she inherited her eyes from her father. However, she inherited her mother's magenta hair. She looked like a miniature Lunamaria except for the length of the hair for she had longer hair than her mother.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the hill while singing a happy song. Their children are now two years old. It surprised Shinn how time flies.

Upon seeing the stone memorial, Shaun and Lia ran towards it. Shinn yelled at them to be careful but it seems like they were so excited that they didn't hear their father. Shinn just laughed at them, kids can really be a handful.

And upon arriving at the stone memorial, they said their silent prayers. He had this memorial made in memory of his family who died in Onogoro Island here in Orb.

"Mom, Dad and Mayu. Thank you for always looking out for me. I hope that all of you are resting in peace now. Thank you for all that you've done, I will never forget all the things that you've taught me. And now that I'm a father, I'll try my best to be the best father to my children. Please guide me in my journey to fatherhood. Thank you for hearing me out. Amen"

Then after that they heard a familiar female voice calling them.

"The food is ready!" she said as she waved her slender arms at them. Young Shaun and Lia quickly run to her and gave her a hug. Shinn followed momentarily.

"Mommy, can we play in the field before we eat?" asked Shaun and Lia innocently. The magenta haired woman gave a little laugh

"Okay then. But make it quick, okay?" she replied as she smiled at her children. The two nodded and went together on the field

Lunamaria stood there as she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind. She smiled contently and turned around to face the love of her life. They smiled lovingly at each other and kissed. For them it was paradise just to be there with each other together with their children. They normally have picnics on the field on weekends.

Then the two of them sat down on the picnic cloth and began to eat. As he was eating, Shinn remembered the miracle that happened when his wife gave birth to their twins.

_Flashback…_

"_Doctor, how is my wife?" he asked in a low tone_

_The female doctor just stood there and let him in the emergency room._

_There lay his wife, with an oxygen mask and other tubes connected to her, slowly gasping for air. Just like Dr. Fujiara had predicted, she had difficulty in breathing. Thankfully they had some oxygen tanks in the emergency room. _

_He held her gentle hand and wiped the sweat out of her forehead. Shinn was so proud of her. Rey was right, she is strong._

"_Honey, I'm so proud of you. You did this all by yourself" he said as tears streamed down his face. She wiped his tears with her other free hand and smiled weakly_

"_I didn't do this myself, you were there for me. I could feel you even though you're not here" she said barely awake_

"_Yes, you're right. Now it's time for you to rest, Honey. I'll be there with our children by your side when you wake up" he said softly. His wife nodded and soon fell unconscious._

"_Your wife is strong, I'm impressed. There was a high possibility of her dying. But she made it through safe and sound" said Dr. Fujiara happily a she put a hand on Shinn's shoulder_

"_Yes, she is and she always will be"_

_End of Flashback…_

Shaun and Lia came back a few minutes later, each hiding something on their back.

"What are you hiding there?" asked the couple curiously

"Close your eyes first" said Shaun. The couple did as what they were told

"Okay now, open your eyes" said Lia and when the couple opened their eyes they saw a flower garland around their neck. Shinn and Lunamaria smiled happily at their twins

"It's a present for Mommy and Daddy" said the twins as they smiled. Shinn and Lunamaria felt really happy and glad for having such sweet and caring children.

~~~*~~~

There they lied on the soft grass, looking up at the pale blue sky. They could hear their children's laughter as they played on the field. Everything was so peaceful like the sky above them. The married couple couldn't be happier.

"I never thought that a day like this would come. You and me peacefully living with our children. It seems like a dream that came true" said Shinn contently, still looking up at the sky.

"I always hoped that a day like this would come. And I'm thankful that I'm spending it with you" said Lunamaria happily as she looked at her husband whose eyes were shining like a bright star.

Shinn embraced her, taking in her scent. He had moved on from the past and looked forward to a bright tomorrow. He couldn't have done it without Lunamaria.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear lovingly. She gave off a little laugh before replying

"I love you too" she whispered into his ear lovingly. Then he captured her lips with his, feeling their love for each other as they kissed. They smiled at each other then returned to watching the sky.

He could get used to this. A peaceful life with his family, a dream that he thought would never happen.

"What will you do tomorrow?" asked Lunamaria all of a sudden, breaking him away from his thoughts

"Let's see… In the morning I will wake up beside you, kiss you and hug you tenderly, tell you how beautiful you are and kiss you once more before getting out of bed to prepare breakfast. And after that, I will take a bath with you and play with Shaun and Lia. In lunchtime, I will praise your cooking as our family eats together. And I will spend the whole day with my loving wife and kids. And at night, I will make love to you, and tell you I love you" he replied as he looked deep into her amethyst eyes,

"How about you?" he asked

Lunamaria gave a little laugh, her cheeks beginning to turn red. Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Shinn was taken aback by his wife's sudden actions and returned the kiss as passionately as she did. After a few minutes they broke apart, the two of them gasping for much needed air. Shinn knew what his wife's reply was, actions really do speak louder than words.

Lunamaria rested her head in her husband's broad shoulder as they returned to watching the sky. It was a past time that the both of them really loved. Because even after all that's happened, the sky remained the same. The sky was like telling them that even after all that's happened, you still have a future to look forward to.

Shinn looked at the woman beside him and smiled lovingly, it was like he was falling in love, endlessly falling in love with her over and over again.

* * *

Author's Notes: There goes the last chapter of Endlessly. It was really a fun and exciting journey for a first-time fanfic author like me. I'm really happy that even though it's my first time to write a story of my own, many people like it and appreciate it. I remember one night, tears suddenly fell from my eyes while I was writing. I think I was writing chapter 5 or 6 that night. Maybe I too was taken by my own story heehee... ^_^

First of all I would like to thank all the fanfic writers out there, especially CagalliYulaAtthaZala, AllenWalkerAddict and Yamilex7, for giving me the inspiration to write a story of my own. Your stories really inspired me.

And lastly to my dear readers, thank you very much for reading and supporting Endlessly up to the end. Special thanks goes to those who included Endlessly to their favorite stories, to those who included me to their favorite authors and to those who subscribed to author alert and story alert for Endlessly and me. Thank you so much (if only I could hug all of you right now n_n)

Endlessly is just the beginning and there are many to go, I assure you.

So I'll see you again next time. Please support the stories that I will write in the future and don't forget to review.

(*^o^*) Peace out (*^o^*)


End file.
